


Это не измена

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Фредерике просто не хватает человеческого тепла.





	Это не измена

Фредерика часто приходит к Яну. Она не знает, что думают об этом остальные, да и какая разница?

Она приходит просто побыть вместе. Ей не нужны советы, не нужно подсказок — она справится сама. Только вот так не хватает простого человеческого тепла. Приходить за этим к мертвому — как минимум странно. Иногда Фредерике хочется откинуть верх капсулы, обнять, прижаться... Но и тогда ей не станет теплее,наоборот. И, уходя, Фредерика едва удерживается от того, чтобы поежиться. На Изерлоне всегда одна и та же температура, так почему ей кажется, что с каждым днем становится все холоднее?

Фредерике и в голову не приходит искать тепла у кого-то еще. Она не просто вдова, она символ. Верности демократии, верности идеалам адмирала Яна. Хотя сам Ян, она уверена, не одобрил бы этого. Словно наяву Фредерика видит, как он недовольно хмурится: «Ты должна жить дальше, Фредерика».

Но что толку думать об этом.

Да и не нужен ей никто другой, не нужны ни любовь, ни романтика — просто возможность отпустить себя хоть ненадолго, почувствовать слабой — и защищенной. Но даже не улыбнуться никому, не приблизиться: они все соблюдают дистанцию, не касаются друг друга, словно это что-то запретное, иначе немедленно поползут слухи. Изерлон — очень маленькая крепость.

Единственная, к кому Фредерика может приходить без опаски, — Ортанс.

Они не подруги, они никогда не были близки, но, пока Фредерика болела, именно Ортанс ухаживала за ней, не доверив штатным медсестрам. Именно Ортанс обнимала ее, когда Фредерика захлебывалась слезами, и держала за руку, когда боль от утраты была такой сильной, что не получалось даже плакать.

Ортанс гладила ее по волосам и шептала какие-то простые и глупые слова, что-то вроде того, что она говорит дочкам, когда те расшибают коленки.

Теперь Ортанс наливает Фредерике чай, садится напротив, так, чтобы их разделял стол, и молчит, ни о чем не спрашивая. Фредерике, может, и хотелось бы рассказать о том, что терзает ее душу, но Ортанс не спрашивает — и это разделяет их не хуже, чем накрытый для чая стол. Чем дальше, тем тягостнее эти встречи. Фредерика снова приходит не за тем и не к тому. Ей хочется, до боли хочется, чтобы Ортанс обняла ее, чтобы шептала что-то на ухо, не важно что. Чувствовать себя такой нуждающейся — больно и неприятно. Слишком слабая, шепчет внутренний голос. Жалкая. Ненужная.

От него не избавиться, не закрыться, не зажать уши, чтобы не слышать.

Фредерика отставляет еще полную чашку, извиняется перед Ортанс и уходит, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не перейти на бег. Она изо всех сил сжимает зубы, чтобы не заплакать, так, что сводит мышцы. Путь до своей каюты кажется бесконечным, каждый шаг дается с трудом. Едва войдя, Фредерика падает на колени, закрывает лицо руками — и в тот же миг чувствует теплые ладони на своих плечах. Она и не заметила, что Ортанс шла за ней по пятам.

— Фредерика, милая... — шепчет Ортанс, крепче сжимая ее плечи.

Она опускается рядом, обнимает — именно так, как хотелось Фредерике, прижимается губами к виску. Ортанс вся — воплощение тепла. Мягкие округлые формы под ладонью, светлые волосы, нежный ванильный запах, как у свежей выпечки. Странные мысли волнуют Фредерику: а на вкус Ортанс такая же сладкая?

Оказывается — да.

Нежные губы податливо раскрываются навстречу, Ортанс выдыхает и закрывает глаза. Фредерика видит, как дрожат ее ресницы, светлые и пушистые, и чувствует себя неожиданно сильной. Она поднимается сама и поднимает Ортанс — подхватить бы ее на руки! — и ведет за собой, туда, где им будет удобнее.

Пока Фредерика стаскивает ставшую такой неудобной одежду, Ортанс рыбкой выскальзывает из платья, подходит ближе, кладет ее руки себе на грудь.

— Просто делай то, что понравилось бы тебе самой, — мягко говорит Ортанс, заметив панику, мелькнувшую в глазах Фредерики.

И Фредерика делает.

Она обводит соски сначала пальцами, а потом языком, слегка сжимает губами, слушая, как меняется дыхание Ортанс, как она нежно постанывает, подаваясь навстречу. Не переставая ласкать ее грудь, Фредерика опускает руку вниз, туда, где между бедер Ортанс уже влажно от смазки. Она касается осторожно, боясь навредить: у Ортанс все и так, и не так, как у нее самой. Но очень скоро Ортанс со стоном начинает двигать бедрами, и пальцы Фредерики словно сами скользят внутрь нее, в манящую жаркую глубину. Фредерике только и остается, что придерживать Ортанс, пока та насаживается на ее пальцы, все быстрее и лихорадочнее. И в тот миг, когда Ортанс запрокидывает голову, а мышцы ее с силой сжимают пальцы, Фредерика чувствует, как по ее телу проходит жаркая волна оргазма — всего лишь оттого, что кончила Ортанс.

Они наконец опускаются на постель, и Фредерика благодарно целует плечо Ортанс, прижимая ее к себе. Пальцы Фредерики пахнут теперь чем-то сладким и фруктовым, и, не удержавшись, она трогает их кончиком языка — но смазка вовсе не сладкая, словно бы даже безвкусная. Это могло бы стать разочарованием, но Фредерике сейчас слишком хорошо.

Ортанс приходит в себя довольно быстро. Надевает платье, коротко целует Фредерику — этот поцелуй словно обещание — и уходит. Но постель еще долго хранит ее запах, и Фредерика засыпает так легко и спокойно, словно она и в самом деле не одна.

Их встречи становятся теперь другими. Никакого чая, никакого стола — только молчание остается прежним.

«Это не измена», — извиняясь перед Яном, думает Фредерика. И не потому, что они с Ортанс одного пола, но потому, что Фредерика не ищет любви, всего лишь немного тепла. И это именно то, что может дать ей Ортанс.

Что же до самой Ортанс... «А как же твой муж?» — спросила Фредерика в одну из первых встреч. Ортанс только пожала плечами, надевая платье и поправляя ворот.

— До тех пор, пока дети похожи на него, остальное его не волнует.

Означало ли это, что Кассельн в курсе или что ему в принципе все равно, Фредерика не поняла.

Изерлон — очень маленькая крепость. Но даже на Изерлоне можно спрятать все что угодно, положив на самое видное место.

Люди посмеиваются, что, может быть, Ортанс наконец научит Фредерику готовить, раз они подружились. Фредерика смеется вместе со всеми и краснеет, вспоминая, чему Ортанс учит ее на самом деле. Но все считают: это оттого, что она стесняется своей стряпни.

Пусть считают, Фредерике не жаль.


End file.
